<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharing Sorrows by Unfeathered</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454213">Sharing Sorrows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered'>Unfeathered</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drowning Sorrows [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Ficlet, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2008-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sorrow shared…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor &amp; Jack Harkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drowning Sorrows [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sharing Sorrows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted <a href="https://unfeatheredfics.livejournal.com/5796">here</a> on 31 December 2008 for the <i>Timestamp Meme</i>.  <a href="https://dune_drd.livejournal.com/">dune_drd</a> requested (for the second time *g*) <i>Two hours after Drowning Sorrows</i>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, is there anything <i>you</i> need to talk about?" the Doctor asks, when he and Jack have been sprawled on the sofa in the Hub for a couple of hours, sobered up with tea and coffee respectively and then left alone by Jack's faithful… butler?  The Doctor can't help thinking of Ianto as that.</p><p>Jack has his head back against the wall.  He turns his head and gives the Doctor an odd look, one eyebrow raised.  "What d'you say that for?"</p><p>"<i>Well…</i>"  The Doctor rubs at the back of his neck, looking away.  "I've nattered on all night about <i>him</i>…"</p><p>"That's what you came for."</p><p>"Well, yes, that's true.  But I just couldn't help wondering if…  You went through a lot, Jack.  If you need to talk about it to someone who was actually there, well.  I'm here."  He gives Jack a hopeful look.  He wants to return the favour.</p><p>Jack smiles softly.  "Thanks, but I don't think I need to.  What he did to me, it was all pretty straightforward.  A lot of it was just venting, letting out his energy and frustration on me.  He saved the really nasty mind-games for you."</p><p>"Ye-ah."</p><p>Jack's smile widens, and he reaches out a hand to the Doctor's.  "I'm okay, Doctor.  I just need time, I think.  But thanks.  I really do appreciate the concern."</p><p>After a moment of shock at how <i>warm</i> Jack's hand is in his, because he's hardly touched Jack – not his <i>skin</i> – since Jack became immortal, the Doctor beams.  "Well, if there's ever anything I can do…"</p><p>"I'll call you," Jack says dryly.</p><p>"Good."  The Doctor leans back too and closes his eyes, enjoying the feel of Jack's hand in his, the sheer physical human contact.  He sighs.  "I think I've been alone too long."</p><p>"How long has it been for you?"</p><p>"Um."  He really has to think about that, but he's too sleepy to try and engage his higher brain functions.  He yawns instead.  "A few months.  I think."</p><p>Jack's fingers squeeze briefly.  "So find someone.  Find some nice young girl and show her the wonders of the universe.  Remind yourself of the wonders of the universe."</p><p>"Mmm."  He tries not to sound too non-committal, but what Jack's suggesting sounds like a lot of effort.</p><p>"And in the meantime, get some rest," Jack says gently.</p><p>"Mmm."  Agreeing this time is easier.  He squeezes Jack's hand.  "Stay with me?"</p><p>Just that, simply meant.  Not an invitation for anything more, just a plea for company.  To not be alone, for this one night.</p><p>"Sure," Jack says easily, and the Doctor feels him stand, tugging at his hand.  "Come on.  Bed downstairs.  It'll be a bit more comfortable."</p><p>The Doctor squints at him doubtfully, but he's too tired to argue.  It's been a long night.  Hell.  It's been a long year.</p><p>"Okay," he says meekly, and he follows Jack through into his office and down into the little cubby hole where he sleeps.</p><p>And he sleeps.  For the first time in goodness knows how long, he sleeps.  Secure and safe in the circle of Jack's arms, the heat of Jack's body more comforting than he'd expected, he sleeps.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>